Life's Pains
by Yume Tenshi1
Summary: ~Of all the Pain I hide inside ~ Has anyone seen through my mask ~ I plaster on my face ~ Did anyone see me cry ~ Behind this mask I hide behind~ *read it and find out for yourself! lots of r/r please*
1. Default Chapter

Life's Pains123

Life's Pain

Chapter 1

By: Yume (Genkihime@aol.com)

So don't sue me. This is a Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing Crossover.

I don't own any of them.

The Gundam pilots are all 19. The Sailor Scouts are all 18.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Of all the Pain I hide inside

Has anyone seen through my mask

I plaster on my face

Did anyone see me cry

Behind this mask I hide behind

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Heero was standing outside with the group and looking at the meteor shower. Heero wasn't paying attention. He had this funny felling in his chest. Like someone was dying that he really loved.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Serena was in a middle of a battle. It didn't look like she was going to win. She looked at Darien on the pavement covered with blood, he had de-transformed when he was hit. If only we could have lived in peace, like we always dreamed. She began to cry, again. She turned back to the Monster just in time to get hit, yet again. She fell to the ground. She had already gotten blood all over herself. Some hers, some Darien's. She couldn't take it anymore. She was to tired to get up, but she tried. She got hit again. She got up mad and hit the Monster with all she had left. She fell down on the pavement. She new if Darien was taken to the Hospital he would live. But that would take to long. She would have to use the Crystal. If Darien was awake he would forbid her, But he wasn't awake now was he, she would do it. When she was done she fell back, Darien was coming to. She stared at the sky and its star's and let her mind wonder to that day. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Serena was at a booth. She was talking to her Best Friends. They were all talking about the trip that the class was going to take.

"Serena are you going?" Rei asked.

"No. My dad can't afford it." Serena said in a whisper.

They stopped talking about it. They all knew that Serena's dad had lost his Job. 

Serena walked home really down. She had some news for her parents. They didn't know that she had married Darien since her Dad didn't like him. But now he would have to except him. No one knew the other secret. She ran 

into Darien.

"Sorry Darien." She said in a sad voice. He looked at her concerned. Then he put his hand on her cheek and looked in to her eyes.

"That's okay. What are you doing to night?" Hopping that might cheer her up.

"Nothing. Why?" Still a little sad.

"I thought we could watch the sunset." A smile spread a crossed her face.

"Okay. I'll meet you at our spot." At that she ran home.

They were sitting on the bench when a Monster attacked. Serena was going to call for help but then remembered that they weren't home. They had left right after the meeting. So they fought the Monster. Just her and Darien. They had no chance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°End of Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Serena you used the Crystal, on me. How could you?" Darien walked over to her but he couldn't stay mad, not now. Serena smiled. She could feel the end she just wished she could have told Darien that......... she could feel his warmth. That warmth took away the pain. She couldn't fight any longer. So she gave in.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Heero was just sitting there. Lost in his thoughts. Then that feeling in his heart turned to pain and he started to gasp for air. Then from lack of oxygen he blacked out. Everyone was looking at him. They didn't know what was going on. Even after being with Heero through all though battles. They didn't know much about him.

"Heero are you okay?" Duo said. Walking towards him. When he got there he turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Quatra asked.

"His heart stopped!?!?!" Everyone came over to see. He was just laying there not breathing. Trowa got down and started CPR It had been about 2 minuets. Trowa was about to stop when Heero came back. He sat up and started coughing. Then he blacked out again.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just help me get him to his room. Thank goodness Relena wasn't out here".

"Yeah, she would have had every doctor in the country here." They started to laugh

Hope you liked it. Please Review with comments!!


	2. Chapter two

Life's Pains

Life's Pains

Chapter 2

By: Yume (Genkihime@aol.com)

So don't sue me. This is a Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing Crossover.

I don't own any of them.

The Gundam pilots are all 19. The Sailor Scouts are all 18.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Serena woke up in a dark, misty place. The warmth that she had felt, when she died, had gone. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so cold. She looked around to try and figure out were she was. She knew were she was now.

"Pluto were are you?" Out of the Shadows came a young woman. She had long green hair, half of it in a bun. She looked around twenty but her eyes showed otherwise.

"Serena, do you want to see him?"

"Yes. But didn't I die." she said with a puzzled face.

"Yes, you did." She said in between chuckles at Serena's face. Not many people could get this guardian of time to laugh or smile, but there was something about Serena that could make anyone laugh, no matter how cold hearted they were. When she stated to talk again she straitened her face but her eyes still danced. "But you can't stay dead for very long, you knew that. You can stay with him for about a year." She said. 

"That's all..."

"That's all I can give you." Pluto kissed Serena on the forehead and waved.

"Thank you." With that Pluto waved her staff and Serena disappeared.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Heero woke up with a very bad headache. "That is something I never want to experience again." He thought. But he knew what had happened and was glad that he was still alive. He walked down stairs.

"Heero your awake. You had us all scared there." Quatra said. Handing him a cup of coffee

"You're not the only one." He muttered to himself. He grabbed the newspaper from the counter, before Duo could and went into the living room to read it. He was reading the Paper when the door bell-rang. Wu-fei went to get it, since everyone else had gone out to eat. "Yes." He said. He looked at the figure staring back at him not saying anything and muttered. "Weak Woman what do you want." He looked at her. 

"She has the same eyes as Heero. The dark ocean blue." Nothing else looked like him though. She had long blonde hair, instead of brown. It was loose and blowing in the wind. If he liked weak women, which he didn't, he would have liked this one.

"What did you just say?!?!? Jerk!?!?!?" She said in a demanding voice. That snapped Wu-Fei out of his trance.

"Nothing, Woman!" At that Serena totally lost it. She stepped in and punched Wu-Fei straight in the noise. Wu-Fei startled by her move, not expecting that from such a fragile person, had no time to block. He took a couple steps back and then tripped and fell flat on his back.

"Woman. You broke my noise." He shouted.

"Well than I guess I'm not a weak woman." She said and walked past him. As Wu-Fei got up he noticed that the girl looked as if she had been crying a long time. He got up to and followed her. She went in to the living room where Heero was. Wu-Fei didn't hear anything when he got to the door. When he looked in he found Heero sitting on the sofa with a crying girl on his lap. He just stood there. Heero's eyes looked human!! Heero looked sad and angry at the same time. He started to come in. Heero saw him and his eyes changed back to the cold look.

"Wu-Fei, leave and lock the door on your way out." He was so lost in his thoughts that Heero might be human, That he listened.

Wu-Fei was sitting outside the door holding his nose when everyone got home. They all looked at him.

"Wu-Fei. Your…your…nose…it's…" Quatra said.

"What did you do? Get on Heero's nerves?" Duo said with a smile.

"No a girl came and punched me and then went in with Heero." He muttered.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Was all you could hear.

"Stop or you will be the next one with the broken nose." Duo stopped but his eyes still danced like a little kids.

Then the door opened and Heero came out.

"You should keep it down…" They all looked at him. He was carrying the girl. She was leaning again his chest, all her hair dangling over Heero's arms. It looked like a vale of gold. She looked as if she had cried herself to sleep, but that's not what caught their eyes. Heero looked kind and sweet. He had emotion in his eyes. Heero just ignored them and left. 

He went up stairs. He laid her down on the bed. She stirred some.

"Don't leave." She muttered. Heero smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from her face as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be here when you wake up." He stayed in the room until he was sure she was a sleep. Then he got up and left the room. 

He went back down stairs were everyone was. He just ignored them and sat down picked up his paper and started to read.

"Heero is human after all." Duo said sitting down next to him.

"Who was she anyway?" Quatra asked.

"No one that you need to know." He said with his same old cold voice; not even looking up.

"Good because I think she's a Babe. How about you introduce me to her?" Duo said. Jabbing him in the side. Heero got up and threw Duo against the wall, cutting off his air. 

"Touch her Maxwell and I swear I will kill you." Everyone looked at him strangely, it's not every day you see Heero loose his temper like that.

"I thought she didn't matter." Duo said through gasps. Heero just looked at him. Then let him fall to the ground. 

"Man Heero you really pack a wall up." Duo said rubbing his throat.

"Maxwell just take my warnings don't mess with her." Everyone looked at him over there shoulders as they left.

"Man, he really got mad at that one." Quatra Said.

I hope you like it. i'm so happy about the reviews that i got for the first chapter. i have never posted anything on the internet and i was afraid that everyone would hate it. Thank you so much. I need an idea about a Name for Heero. So if you have an idea on another name for him please tell me.


End file.
